


Strawberry Flowers

by 44TayLo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint can cook he swears, First Date, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44TayLo/pseuds/44TayLo
Summary: “'Clint, you didn’t have to do all of this,' Bruce insisted between chortles. He’d been so surprised by the spectacle, he had yet to truly move into the kitchen, frozen where it and the large living room merged together.'Yeah, maybe, but I wanted everything to be perfect, and, oh fuck!' The pot began to boil over, halting Clint’s train of thought. He lifted the pot onto a cool burner, and then immediately turned down the heat. 'Aw, noodles, no…'”Clint's usually not this bad at cooking, he swears! He's usually great at stoves...Written for a prompt from rpepperpotshipssciencebros





	

**Author's Note:**

> rpepperpotshipssciencebros said: Any pairing you like: Person A cooking dinner for Person B for the first time & things are going completely wrong (burned soup, can’t find the ladle, that kind of thing, nothing seriously bad). Person B tries hard not to get the giggles over it.
> 
> Possibly some Snowpiercer spoilers.

“I swear I’m not – _shit_ —not usually this bad at cooking!” Clint insisted. He was practically running around the kitchen, trying to slice strawberries while also stirring something in a large pot, and sautéing vegetables in a pan. "Seriously, I'm normally great at stoves!"

Bruce pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. In his other hand, he held a bottle of sparkling cider.

“Clint, you didn’t have to do all of this,” Bruce insisted between chortles. He’d been so surprised by the spectacle, he had yet to truly move into the kitchen, frozen where it and the large living room merged together.

“Yeah, maybe, but I wanted everything to be perfect, and, oh fuck!” The pot began to boil over, halting Clint’s train of thought. He lifted the pot onto a cool burner, and then immediately turned down the heat. “Aw, noodles, no…”

Finally, Bruce entered the kitchen. He set the cider down on the counter, and rolled up his sleeves. After quickly washing his hands, he took up the knife by the strawberries. “How do you want these sliced?” he asked.

“Ah, well, see, I actually was slicing them into flowers,” Clint admitted, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Bruce stared at him, one side of his lip quirking. “Flowers?”

“Yeah. For a garnish…to go on top of some angel food cake.”

“Couldn’t you wait to make that until after you were done with the stuff on the stove?”

“Um, I mean, yeah. But I wanted everything to be done before you got here, and I sort of started to run out of time, and I panicked,” Clint admitted in a rush.

Bruce carefully set the knife down. He closed the distance between himself and Clint, very deliberately looping his arms around the other man’s neck in a loose embrace. “That is incredibly sweet of you,” Bruce said, a soft smile gracing his features.

Clint gave a small smile of his own. “Yeah?” he asked, staring at Bruce, despite his head still being bowed.

“Yes,” Bruce insisted. He pulled away from the embrace, turning to look at the stove. “Now what can I do to help?”

“Do you know how to sauté?”

“I do,” Bruce answered with a frown. He turned the burner off. “But I don’t think this is going to be salvageable.”

“What do you—aw, man! Veggies, no.” Clint groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. The vegetables were completely burnt. He was going to have to use a spatula to pry them off the bottom of the pan…

“It’s okay, Clint,” Bruce gently assured him. “We can always order pizza?”

Clint sighed in defeat. “Sure. Pizza’s fine. But I really, really wanted to cook for you.”

Bruce grinned. “I’m sure you’ll get another chance. And anyway, I seem to recall something about angel food cake with little strawberry flowers for dessert? And I also brought fancy cider?”

Clint lifted his head out of his hands, his face lighting up. “Oh yeah! The cake’s really good, Bruce, I promise, and I already baked it and made homemade whip cream and everything!”

“That sound perfect. Isn’t that right, Lucky?” Bruce asked as the dog ran up to him. Lucky seemed to be looking around expectantly for pizza.

As soon as Clint hung up the phone, having successfully ordered a both a meat lovers and a vegetarian pizza, he began to carve the strawberries, showing Bruce his process step by step. Bruce even tried to carve one himself, and while it was certainly the most mangled of the bunch, Clint insisted it looked excellent.

They deliberated on what movie to watch. By the time they’d decided on _Snowpiercer_ (mostly because Clint insisted the lead actor looked like a brunet version of Steve), the pizza had arrived. Eating pizza and cider together while watching what turned out to be an incredibly engaging movie, made for, in Bruce’s opinion, a great night. With all of the movie’s intriguing social commentary, he and Clint had plenty to talk about. And Bruce did have to admit, the lead looked like a roughed up clone of Steve.

“Why is that fish bleeding so much?” Bruce asked in confusion.

“To scare the tail-sectioners!” Clint explained, his eyes alight with excitement. A huge battle was going to start on-screen any second now.

“But a fish shouldn’t bleed like that…”

“It’s for dramatic effect!”

Bruce decided to let it go. It still didn’t make any logical sense, though.

They finished the night with more cider and Clint’s specially made angel food cake. It was as delicious as Clint had promised, especially with the strawberry flowers. The night couldn’t have been any better, even with the cooking fiasco. Bruce told Clint as much.

The other man beamed, giving Bruce a lopsided, toothy grin, and promised that they could cook together for their second date.

Bruce couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt on tumblr. My URL is supersecretsciencebrosclub.


End file.
